No Type of Monsters Are Like Me
by KittyGoesRoar1
Summary: The girls are supernatural! They are instantly sent to Monster High for 4 whole years! Join them as they go into 4 full years of humor, elfs, fairies, drama, possible love, and more. HOPE YOU ENJOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


No one's Pov

_"Man I hate it when our stepmother beats us, IT'S JUST NOT_ RIGHT." Blossom thought bitterly as she watched her step-mother suck up to her father.

_"I hope daddy doesn't snap at us like that mean lady does." _Bubbles thought with fear as she gnawed on her bottom lip nervously, looking everywhere except at the adults.

_"Ew just look at them, he loves her more than he loves us." _Buttercup thought in anger as she looked at her "parents" in hatred.

Over the years their father thought that they needed a "motherly' figure. So he married Sarah Smith. Sarah had brown hair and dull green eyes. She had a terrifying attitude. Sarah despised the girls. She made them clean, cook, and do her errands. Sara already had a daughter named Jane. She was 17 just like the girls. She had brown hair in a high pony-tail with black and blonde highlights. She had vomit green eyes and a horrible attitude, just like her mother.

"Oh girls we have exciting news!~" their step-sister and step-mother said evilly. As they both looked disgusting at the girls.

Over the years the girls changed along with their attitudes and bodies. Bubbles was not so nice anymore. But she was still a cry-baby. Her eyes were still the blue they always were but now they turned into a Baby Blue. Bubbles gets serious when she wants to and gets soft when she wants to. She was the bi-polar one of the group. Buttercup was not as strong she used to be. Her eyes were once just green but now her eyes were Lime Green. She was strong just lazy, but still had that attitude of hers. She was still the fighter of the group. Blossom who had changed of all was lazy, smart, hardcore, cold, revengeful, playful, and funny. Her eyes changed from that soft rosy pink to electric Cherry Red/Pink eyes. She was the relaxed joker of the group. They each were lovey with small waists and large hips and busts going over C's.

"So what's the big...um...exciting news?" Bubbles said nervously. The professor was about to answer until the girl's suit cases were throw at them.

"You girls are going to boarder school for 4 WHOLE years" they cheered evilly. They girls jaw dropped in shock as they stumbled over their words.

"And the bus...IS HERE BYE!~" they cheered again throwing them out the door.

* * *

><p>Blossom's Pov<p>

"Man I guess we're hobos now." I joked walking on the bus laughing with my sisters. I was walking to the back. I was in the middle, Bubbles was in the the front of me and Buttercup was in the back of me. I kept walking to the back of the bus until I got yanked by my arm. I glared at the cocky idiot who pulled me next to them. He had soft blonde hair and Electric Ocean Blue eyes. He was cute not handsome.**_ CUTE_**. I noticed my sisters in the same problem as me. But Buttercup was pulled by a boy with auburn/orange hair and Blood Red eyes and Bubbles got pulled back by a boy with jet-black hair and Dark Forest Green eyes.

Hi my name's Boomer. What's your name" He said with a big enough smile to out shine the sun and enough to see pearly white teeth.

"My name's Blossom." I said unsure.

"Well do you wanna be friends." He said with a small, but shy smile.

"Sure.' I said. We started talking about our lives and decided to start being best friends since we were treated the same by our family members. I was about to go find my sisters until me and Boomer were pulled back **AGAIN**. I turned around to the dead idiot walking and seen my sisters peeved as heck and they started explaining that the 2 boys named Brick and Butch were furry monkeys on crack.

"Yeah I know, they are my brothers. They are so stupid sometimes." Boomer said rolling his eyes. I seen two shadows behind me. Who are these guys?

"Is that so Boomer?" two husky voices growled angrily. I turned around slowly and gulped. It was the two they had been talking bout'.

"Yeah and this time I got back up, I think." he said nervously glancing at me.

"Oh yeah who!" they growled getting closer to him. Boomer yelped in fear and a burst of sparks exploded on him. I heard him whimper and I felt a tug at my hand. I looked down and saw Boomer in elf form. He had grew ears and his eyes got wide making him look child-like. He had on Electric Ocean Blue shirt and black jeans. He also had on a link-like hat on but only Electric Ocean Blue.

"Hey see what you made me do!" he said stomping around like a child.

"Yeah we see now introduce me to her!" they said at the same time whining, pointing at me.

"No!' he said hugging my leg sticking out his tongue. They rolled their eyes and were about to speak again but was interrupted by a teacher.

"Oh my! You three must be Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!" she said smiling wide.

"Yeah what about it?" me and my sisters asked mockingly. She looked at us sternly and said-

"THIS IS A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS!" she puffed angrily, turning into a dragon with bat-sized wings.

"Then what type of monsters are we?" Buttercup scoffed. I seen the teacher smirk with pride. She is so weird but hey so am I, so I shouldn't be talking.

"Bubbles is a angel mixed with a siren" she smirked.

Bubbles started squealing with shock and happiness, gaining a lot boys' looks and they seemed...hypnotized. She is sucking up a lot of pride.

"Buttercup is a goddess mixed with a witch." she said smiling.

Buttercup smiled and said her favorite words "Dance" in a witch like form. A lot of the kids started dancing in a forced state and smiling at Buttercup in adoring smiles. She was too sucking up too much pride.

"And Blossom here is a fairy and elf!" she said.

I suddenly shrunk to elf size dressed in the same thing Boomer was in with elf ears but I had a fairy sword instead of a wand and I also had hot pink wings with black pixie swirls on them. And my hair was in two low pony-tails that were mid-back from when I cut them, along with a link-like hat like Boomer's hat but only in black.

"And Blossom has a power too, that lasts 24 hours when activated." she smiled sneakily.

She started to pour pepper over me and I sneezed with my eyes watering and when I did that oh I wish I could have took it back, because when I wiped the tears away, I was crowded by a bunch of students awing and cooing at me. A boy with blue eyes and red hair winked at me and walked off.

"Hey you're an elf just like me!" Boomer said he was about a good 3 inches above me. I blushed and looked down. I felt my-self be lifted up and I recognized that it was the boy who winked at me.

"Hey you're really cute, my name is Dexter." he said blushing. I scoffed and jumped down going to Boomer and walking off to class with my sisters and the boys in tow.

"DON'T FORGET BLOSSOM, I WILL HAVE YOU, FOR I AM DEXTER THE BOY GEN-!" he said not finishing because I picked up a rock and struck him in the middle of the face.

_This is going to be some adventure~_

* * *

><p>The characters in the story: Review and get a story all about you.<p>

Me: And don't forget to send this story to friends

PPG and RRB: You will have to save us and you can help write chapters too!~


End file.
